This invention relates to a method for treating naphtha and making light olefins from the treated naphtha. In particular, this invention relates to the use of a naphthene ring opening catalyst to pretreat naphtha feed, then subjecting the ring opened naphtha to a catalytic cracking process to form light olefin product.
There is an increasing demand for light (i.e., C2 to C4) olefin products such as ethylene and propylene, which are useful in polymer processes such as polymerization. The demand for light olefins is growing steadily and is expected to continue growing for the foreseeable future. Olefins are formed in a variety of hydrocarbon conversion processes. Steam cracking and catalytic cracking of naphtha feed are examples of processes to obtain light olefin product. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,642, discloses hydrocarbon conversion processes using zeolite bound zeolite catalysts. One such process involves the catalytic cracking of a naphtha feed to produce light olefins at typical temperatures of from about 500xc2x0 C. to about 750xc2x0 C.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,042 discloses a process which includes ring opening naphtha feed to convert naphthenes in the feed to paraffins. A non-acidic catalyst is used for ring opening, and the paraffins are subsequently isomerized over an acidic catalyst to an isoparaffin product.
The known procedures are either not concerned with producing light olefin in the main product, or they are limited in the amount of olefin product that can be made. Low conversion to light olefins is believed to result at least in part from the high naphthene and aromatics concentrations present in the naphtha feed since these components do not easily convert into desirable light olefin products. There is, therefore, a need for processes for forming light olefin products from naphthas containing naphthenes and aromatics.
In one embodiment, the invention relates to a method for treating naphtha, making olefin product from the treated naphtha, and the products associated therewith. The method comprises contacting a naphtha feed containing naphthene ring-containing compounds with a catalytically effective amount of catalyst capable of opening a ring at a teriary bond and containing at least one Group VIII metal. Preferably the group VIII metal is Ir.
In another embodiment, it is preferred that the naphtha feed is contacted with a catalytically effective amount of a polymetallic catalyst, preferably a polymetallic catalyst comprising Ir under catalytic conversion conditions. The polymetallic catalyst more preferably comprises Ir in combination with at least one metal selected from the group consisting of Pt, Rh and Ru, and the conditions are effective to ring open the naphthene rings and form a ring opened product.
In preferred embodiments, the Ir is present in a range of from about 0.3 to about 2.0 wt. %. It is also preferred that the Pt, Rh, or Ru be present in a range of from about 0.001 to about 2.0 wt. %. In a particularly preferred embodiment, the Ir is combined with Pt.
The naphthene ring opening catalyst may be supported on alumina, silica, zirconia, titania, any inorganic refractory oxide, or a combination thereof. Generally, low acidity supports are preferred, and in this regard the support may be modified by the addition of an alkali or alkaline earth metal, preferably Ba.
Ring opening is preferably carried out at a temperature of from about 150xc2x0 C. to about 400xc2x0 C.; a total pressure from about 0 to about 3,000 psig, a liquid hourly space velocity from about 0.1 to about 10 V/V/Hr, a hydrogen treat gas rate from about 500 to about 10,000 standard cubic feet per barrel (SCF/B); or various combinations thereof. The liquid hourly space velocity is based on the volume of feed per volume of catalyst per hour, i.e., V/V/Hr.
The preferred naphtha feed to be treated has an initial and final boiling point within the range of about 0xc2x0 C. to about 230xc2x0 C. It is preferably provided at a sulfur content of less than 1 ppm.
The ring opened product is particularly effective for use as feed to a catalytic cracking unit. In this regard, the ring opened product is contacted with a catalytically effective amount of a catalytic cracking catalyst under effective cracking conditions to form an olefin product. Preferred cracking catalysts comprise large or medium pore zeolites. The olefin product is particularly high in ethylene and propylene content.
In one embodiment, the invention relates to a process capable of providing a large quantity of light olefin product from a naphtha feed. The light olefin product is particularly high in ethylene and propylene content. The process involves ring opening the naphthenic rings of naphthenic ring-containing compounds in the naphtha feed to form paraffins.
As used herein, a naphthene or a naphthenic ring-containing composition refers to a cycloalkane or a composition containing at least one cycloalkane ring in its structure. For example, the term can refer to either a C5 or C6 ring-membered cycloparaffin. The cycloparaffin can also include various side chains, particularly one or more alkyl side chains of 1-10 carbons. In addition the cycloparaffin can be attached or fused to other ring structures, forming two or three membered ring compounds. The additional ring members can be saturated or unsaturated, as long as at least one ring of the complete structure contains a tertiary carbon. The ring structure containing the tertiary carbon is preferably saturated. Such a structure may be represented by one or more compounds selected from the group of naphthalenes, indenes, fluorenes, phenanthrenes, anthracenes, acenaphthalenes, and biphenylenes, including partially and completely saturated analogs of such compounds, wherein at least one ring of the compound contains a tertiary carbon, and preferably, the tertiary carbon-containing ring is saturated.
Naphtha feedstream for ring opening will typically contain a mix of hydrocarbons having one or more of the naphthene ring-containing compositions, and the naphthene ring-containing compositions preferably contain at least one alkyl substituent. Preferably, the feedstream will comprise at least about 5 vol. % of at least one naphthenic ring-containing compound more preferably at least about 25 wt. %, most preferably at least about 50 wt. %. Typically the feedstream will comprise from about 5 to about 85 vol. % of at least one naphthenic ring-containing compound.
In a more preferred embodiment, the hydrocarbon containing the naphthene ring compositions which are to be opened will include C5 naphthene ring compounds which do not include additional ring members. Non-limiting examples of these compounds include cyclopentane, methylcyclopentanes, ethylcyclopentanes, propylcyclopentanes, butylcyclopentanes, and pentylcyclopentanes. It is also preferred that the hydrocarbon containing the naphthene ring compositions which are to be opened include C6 ring compounds which do not include additional ring members. Non-limiting examples of these compounds include cyclohexane, methylcyclohexanes, ethylcyclohexanes, propylcyclohexanes, butylcyclohexanes, and pentylcyclohexanes. The naphtha feeds used in this invention typically further comprise paraffins, naphthenes, and aromatics, and may comprise olefins and numerous other hydrocarbon compounds.
Naphtha feeds may be obtained from any appropriate source. Non-limiting examples of naphthas which may be utilized include straight-run naphthas, particularly light straight run naphtha, natural gasoline, synthetic naphthas, thermal gasoline, catalytically cracked gasoline, partially reformed naphthas or raffinates from extraction of aromatics. The preferred naphtha feed is a light straight run naphtha. The feed is characterized by having an initial and final boiling point within the boiling point range of a full-range naphtha, preferably an initial and final boiling point within the range of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 230xc2x0 C. It is preferred that the feed be a light naphtha having an initial boiling point of from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C., preferably from about 0xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C. and a final boiling point from about about 50xc2x0 C. to about 150xc2x0 C., preferably from about 55xc2x0 C. to about 100xc2x0 C. While the naphtha feed may contain sulfur compounds, preferred naphthas contain sulfur in an amount less than about 100 parts per million (ppm) by weight on an elemental basis, more preferably less than about 50 ppm, and most preferably less than about 1 ppm, based on the weight of the feed. A naphtha having more than about 1 ppm sulfur may be pretreated to remove sulfur and other contaminants, to saturate aromatics, or for some combination thereof. Pretreatment of this nature may be accomplished by hydrotreating, hydrorefining or hydrodesulfurization processes capable of providing a naphtha having less than about 100 ppm sulfur on an elemental basis, based on the weight of the feed. Sorbents, including regenerable and non-regenerable catalytically active sulfur traps, capable of providing a naphtha having less than 100 ppm sulfur on an elemental basis, based on the weight of the feed may also be used to remove sulfur from the naphtha.
Non-limiting examples of naphtha pretreatment processes capable of providing a naphtha having less than about 100 ppm sulfur on an elemental basis are disclosed in B. C. Gates, et al., Chemistry of Catalytic Processes, McGraw-Hill, 1979, pp. 390-433 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,935,420; 5,928,498; and 5,925,239. Preferably, the pretreating step will provide a naphtha feed having low sulfur levels, desirably about 1 ppm or less, more desirably about 0.5 ppm or less. Low feed sulfur levels are believed to prolong the life of the catalyst in the instant process.
It is preferred to have a naphtha feed that is high in alkane and cycloparaffin content, preferably above about 75 wt. %, and more preferably ranging from about 80 wt. % to about 100 wt. %. Although aromatics may also be present, along with various olefinic and other compounds, it is desirable to have an aromatics content of less than 10 wt. % in the naphtha feed. It is desirable to keep the aromatics content low, since they are generally difficult to convert to olefins. The preferred naphtha feed is low in olefin content, preferably below about 20 wt. %, and more preferably ranging from about 0 wt. % to about 10 wt. %. When a naphtha has one or more of an aromatics content and olefins content outside the preferred range, it is within the scope of the invention to separate olefins, aromatics, or both from the naphtha in order to form a preferred naphtha feed. It is also within the scope of the invention to completely or partially saturate aromatics which may be present in the feed in order to form naphthenes for subsequent cracking into olefins. Accordingly, it is preferable to hydrogenate the aromatic compounds to naphthenes by providing the appropriate hydrogenation conditions. Preferred naphtha feed hydrogenation processes provide a naphtha having an aromatics content less than about 20 wt. %, and preferably ranging from about 0 wt. % to about 10 wt. %. Non-limiting examples of such processes are described by A. Stanislaus, et al., xe2x80x9cAromatic Hydrogenation Catalysis: A Review,xe2x80x9d Catal. Rev.-Sci. Eng., 36(1), 75-123 (1994). Hydrogenation can be accomplished along with the ring opening step, prior to the ring opening step, or by some combination thereof. In some embodiments it may be preferable to separate at least a portion of the aromatics from the naphtha feed and then saturate them with a hydrogenation process capable of saturating at least 50 wt. % of the separated aromatics, based on the total weight of the separated aromatics. In one embodiment, at least a portion of the saturated product is combined with the naphtha feed.
As discussed, one embodiment includes the sequential steps of:
1. a process for opening naphthenic rings present in a naphtha feed in order to form ring-opened naphtha having a greater concentration of paraffinic species than the naphtha feed, and then
2. catalytically cracking the ring-opened naphtha in order to form light olefins.
In accord with the first step, a naphtha feed is contacted with a selective ring opening catalyst to open the naphthenic rings of the naphthenic ring-containing compounds in the naphtha feed to form paraffins. Selectivity for ring opening is related to the propensity for cleavage of a ring bond which results in product molecules having an equivalent number of carbon atoms and at least one less ring than the original molecule, rather than cleavage of a bond which results in a product molecule having fewer carbons than the original molecule. A perfectly selective ring opening process would give only ring bond cleavage to produce molecules having an equivalent number of carbon atoms and at least one less ring than the original molecule. For example, from a hydrocarbon stream containing only single ring naphthenes of n number of carbon atoms, the product from perfect ring opening selectivity would be only paraffins of n number of carbon atoms. Thus, the greater number of product molecules from a ring opening process having an equivalent number of carbon atoms and at least one less ring than the original molecule, the greater the selectivity for ring opening.
Specifically, one aspect of this invention provides a catalyst that is highly selective in converting naphthene feed into paraffin product containing a substantial quantity of linear and less branched paraffins. The invention is particularly beneficial in converting naphthene feed containing a C6 naphthene ring-containing composition, wherein the C6 ring contains at least one tertiary carbon, to a product containing a substantial quantity of linear and less branched paraffin compounds.
As defined herein, compounds having a high degree of linear paraffin functionality have fewer paraffin (i.e., alkyl) side chains and longer paraffin substituents. According to this definition, linear paraffins are the most highly desirable compounds for use as a feed to catalytically crack to light olefins. However, other hydrocarbons compounds that are not strictly linear but have a relatively high degree of linear paraffin functionality are also desirable. For example, a cycloalkane ring compound having a single, linear alkyl side chain has a relatively high paraffin functionality compared to a cycloalkane ring having multiple side chains. By the same definition, an aromatic ring compound having a single, linear alkyl side chain has a relatively high linear paraffin functionality compared to an aromatic ring compound having multiple side chains.
As used herein, a naphthene or a naphthenic ring-containing composition refers to a cycloalkane or a composition containing at least one cycloalkane ring in its structure. For example, the term can refer to either a C5 or C6 ring-membered cycloparaffin. The cycloparaffin can also include various side chains, particularly one or more alkyl side chains of 1-10 carbons. In addition the cycloparaffin can be attached or fused to other ring structures, forming two or three membered ring compounds. The additional ring members can be saturated or unsaturated, as long as at least one ring of the complete structure contains a tertiary carbon. Preferably, the ring structure containing the tertiary carbon is saturated.
Selectively opening the ring structure of naphthenic ring compounds at the tertiary carbon site, referred to herein as tertiary bond cleavage, is desirable because the ring opened product will have a higher degree of paraffin functionality relative to the naphtha feed. The instant catalyst and process are effective in opening C6 naphthenic rings at the tertiary carbon site, an advantage over processes that isomerize the C6 rings to C5 rings and then open the C5 rings. Direct tertiary bond cleavage in a C6 ring generally results in a ring opened product having a higher degree of linear paraffin functionality than the product of tertiary bond cleavage in a C5 ring isomerized from a C6 ring.
The naphthene ring opening catalyst can be any catalyst capable of opening a naphthene ring structure at a tertiary bond. Preferred ring opening catalysts include a catalyst comprising any one of the Group VIII metals or combinations thereof selected from Ru, Rh, Ir and Pt. In a preferred embodiment, the invention is directed to Ir containing ring opening catalysts. The Ir content of these ring opening catalysts may range from about 0.3 to about 2.0 wt. %, preferably from about 0.5 to about 1.5 wt. %, more preferably from about 0.6 to about 1.2 wt. %.
In an alternative embodiment, the invention is directed to polymetallic ring opening catalysts which comprise Group VIII metals. Particularly preferred as the polymetallic Group VIII metal catalysts of this invention are catalysts which comprise Ir in combination with Pt, Rh, or Ru. These particular catalysts have an especially high selectivity for cleaving tertiary carbon bonds. As described herein, a tertiary carbon is a carbon atom that is joined to three other carbon atoms. An advantage of cleaving at a tertiary carbon is that a naphthene ring compound having an alkyl side group attached will be more easily ring opened to a linear alkane. This type of compound is particularly desirable, since it can be more easily cracked in the catalytic cracking process to form a light olefin product.
Preferred polymetallic Group VIII metal catalysts are Ptxe2x80x94Ir, Rhxe2x80x94Ir, and Ruxe2x80x94Ir. Ptxe2x80x94Ir and Rhxe2x80x94Ir are more preferred, and Ptxe2x80x94Ir is most preferred. The Ir content of these catalysts may range from about 0.3 to about 2.0 wt. %, preferably from about 0.5 to about 1.5 wt. %, more preferably from about 0.6 to about 1.2 wt. %, based on the total weight of the catalyst. The content of the second metal in a bimetallic composition may range from about 0.001 to about 2.0 wt. %, preferably from about 0.005 to about 1.5 wt. %, more preferably from about 0.007 to about 1.3 wt. %, and most preferably from about 0.01 to about 1.0 wt. %, based on the total weight of the catalyst. In the case of trimetallic catalysts the loadings of the second and third metals fall in these same ranges with the distribution between the metals ranging from 10 parts/90 parts to 90 parts/10 parts by weight. Preferred catalyst compositions (wt. %, based on the total weight of the catalyst) include 0.01Me-0.9Ir, 0.05Me-0.9Ir, 0.1Me-0.9Ir, and 0.3Me-0.9Ir where Me is at least one of Pt, Rh, and Ru.
The naphthene ring opening catalysts may be supported on any inorganic refractory oxide including alumina, silica, zirconia, titania, and combinations thereof. Low acidity supports like alumina, which has an insubstantial acid character, are particularly preferred in view of their ability to enhance ring opening selectivity favoring the cleavage of tertiary carbon bonds and the suppression of isomerization. In this regard, the support may be modified by the addition of at least one of a Group IA or IIA alkali or alkaline-earth metal preferably selected from Rb, Cs, Mg, Ca, Sr, Ba, and combinations thereof. The alkali or alkaline-earth metal alkali or alkaline-earth metal is preferably present in a range of from about 0.1 to about 50 wt. %, more preferably in a range of from about 0.5 to about 40 wt. %, still more preferably in a range of from about 1 to about 30 wt. %, and most preferably in a range of 2-25 wt. %, based on the weight of the support. Such support modification is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,614. Supports, when employed, preferably have (i) a surface area greater than about 50 m2/g, preferably from about 100 to 700 m2/g, and more preferably from about 100 to 300 m2/g; (ii) a bulk density from about 0.3 to 1 g/ml, preferably from about 0.4 to 0.8 g/ml; (iii) an average pore volume from about 0.2 to 1.1 ml/g, preferably from about 0.3 to 0.8 ml/g; and (iv) an average pore diameter from about 30 to 300 Angstroms.
Naphthene ring opening catalysts may be prepared by conventional techniques utilizing incipient wetness or the absorption of the metal precursors from excess aqueous solution. Suitable metal precursors are the halides, the halometallic acids, nitrates, nitrites, amine halo complexes, amine nitrate complexes, and amine nitrite complexes. Metals deposition from organic solvents may also be practiced using organometallic complexes such acetylacetonates, carbonyls and the like. Decomposition of the deposited complexes may be accomplished thermally in an air, hydrogen, or inert atmosphere by conventional heating, or by the application of microwave or ultrasonic radiation. The naphthene ring opening catalysts may or may not contain Cl depending on the method of synthesis.
The naphthene ring opening catalysts may be activated according to conventional methods. One non-limiting example includes activation by drying in air at a temperature ranging about 300xc2x0 C. for about 4 to about 24 hours and reducing in-flowing hydrogen at about 200xc2x0 C. to about 600xc2x0 C. for about 0.5 to about 24 hours. Drying at temperatures below 200xc2x0 C. and reducing at about 350 to about 500xc2x0 C. for about 4 hours are preferred.
Naphtha feed is contacted with a ring opening catalyst under conditions typical of that known in conventional hydrocracking processes. The conditions are such that the C5 and C6 rings of the naphthene compounds are opened when contacted with the catalyst. Suitable process conditions include temperatures from about 150xc2x0 C. to about 400xc2x0 C., preferably from about 225xc2x0 C. to about 350xc2x0 C., a total pressure from about 0 to 3,000 psig, preferably from about 100 to 1000 psig, more preferably about 100 to 800 psig, a liquid hourly space velocity of about 0.1 to about 10 V/V/Hr, preferably from about 0.5 to about 5 V/V/Hr, and a hydrogen treat gas rate of about 500 to about 10,000 standard cubic feet per barrel (SCF/B), preferably from about 500 to about 3000 SCF/B. Suitable reactor configurations for ring opening include but are not limited to bubbling beds, fixed beds operated in a cocurrent or countercurrent mode, non-fluidized moving beds and fluidized beds.
The ring opened naphtha product will be low in aromatics and naphthenes and rich in paraffins. Although the ring opened naphtha product will vary in composition, typically the product will have at least about 75 wt. % paraffin, preferably at least about 80 wt. % paraffin, more preferably at least about 85 wt. % paraffin, and most preferably at least about 90 wt. % paraffin. The ratio of n-paraffin to iso-paraffin in the product will vary according to the type of feed used, but will generally range in weight ratio from about 0.5 to about 3 wt. %. While the types and amounts of hydrocarbon species in the ring opened product may vary according to the nature of the feed employed, the nature and extent of any feed processing or upgrading employed, the conditions used in the ring opening step, and combinations thereof, the ring opened naphtha product is suitable as a feed for a catalytic cracking process capable of forming light olefins, i.e., step 2.
Accordingly, a light olefin product is formed by catalytically cracking the ring opened naphtha, preferably in a fluidized catalytic cracking unit. Fluidized catalytic cracking (xe2x80x9cFCCxe2x80x9d) is a conventional process for converting hydrocarbon feeds to lighter products. Most FCC units include a reactor and a regenerator in the fluid solids portion of the overall FCC process. There is movement of catalyst between the reactor and regenerator in essentially a continuous, cyclical process. In general, feed is contacted with hot catalyst in the reactor to produce lighter products. During the cracking process, carbonaceous deposits or coke and other contaminants such as metals are deposited on the catalyst resulting in at least a partial deactivation of the catalyst. The deactivated catalyst is separated from the cracked products and sent to the regenerator. The coke deposits are removed from catalyst particles by burning and the regenerated catalyst recycled to the reactor. Heat from the burning coke is typically used to help maintain the desired temperature in the reactor where additional cracking of feed occurs.
The invention is compatible with FCC catalyst stripping in order to remove some of the spent catalyst""s adsorbed hydrocarbon. However, the ring-opened naphtha feed may result in less hydrocarbon on the spent catalyst than would be the case for FCC processes using a heavy oil feed. Accordingly, it is within the scope of the invention to not strip or to reduce stripping severity in order to provide sufficient coke on the spent catalyst for combustion during regeneration to heat balance the process. In cases where insufficient coke is present to maintain heat balance, it is within the scope of the invention to add heat to the FCC process by, for example, torch oil combustion in the regenerator.
Any catalyst that is effective in cracking paraffinic compounds to form light olefins can be used in this invention. Conventional cracking catalyst components which can be used are generally amorphous silica-alumina and crystalline silica-alumina. Other materials which can be useful as cracking catalysts are crystalline silicoaluminophosphates such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,871 and crystalline metal aluminophosphates such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,029.
Large and medium pore zeolites are preferred for use in cracking the ring opened naphtha. Large pore zeolites typically possess an average crystallographic pore dimension of about 7.0 Angstroms and above for their major pore opening. Representative crystalline silicate zeolite cracking catalysts of this type include zeolite X (U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,244), zeolite Y (U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,007), zeolite ZK-5 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,247,195), and zeolite ZK-4 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,752). Naturally occurring zeolites such as chabazite, faujasite, mordenite, and the like can also be used. Also useful are silicon-substituted zeolites, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,023. Zeolite Beta is yet another large pore crystalline silicate which can be used.
It is within the scope of this invention to employ two or more amorphous and/or large or medium pore crystalline cracking catalysts in this invention. Other preferred large pore crystalline silicate zeolite components can include the synthetic faujasite zeolites X and Y, including zeolites Y, REY, USY and RE-USY.
Preferred medium pore crystalline silicate zeolite catalysts are exemplified by ZSM-5, ZSM-11, ZSM-12, ZSM-18, ZSM-20, ZSM-23, ZSM-34, ZSM-35, ZSM-38, ZSM-48 and other similar materials. ZSM-5 is particularly preferred. See, U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886 which describes ZSM-5 and is expressly incorporated herein by reference. See also, U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 29,948 describing a crystalline material with an X-ray diffraction pattern of ZSM-5, which is also expressly incorporated herein by reference.
In conducting the catalytic cracking operation, the ring opened naphtha is contacted with a catalytically effective amount of a cracking catalyst under conditions effective to convert the feed to cracked products containing light olefins. The temperature employed ranges from about 400xc2x0 C. to about 750xc2x0 C., preferably from about 500xc2x0 C. to about 750xc2x0 C. The pressure employed typically ranges from about 0 psig to about 150 psig, preferably from about 0 psig to about 45 psig. Suitably, catalyst-to-oil ratios in the cracking zone used to convert the feed to lower boiling products are not more than about 30:1, and may range from about 20:1 to about 2:1, preferably from about 4:1 to about 9:1.
In a preferred embodiment, catalytic conversion conditions include temperatures from about 525xc2x0 C. to about 750xc2x0 C., preferably from about 550xc2x0 C. to about 750xc2x0 C., hydrocarbon partial pressures from about 10 to 40 psia, preferably from about 15 to 25 psia; and a catalyst to naphtha (wt/wt) ratio from about 3 to about 12, preferably from about 5 to about 9, where catalyst weight is the total weight of the catalyst composite. Steam may be concurrently introduced with the naphtha stream into the reaction zone, with the steam comprising up to about 50 wt. % of the hydrocarbon feed, preferably up to about 35 wt. %. Also, it is preferred that the naphtha residence time in the reaction zone be less than about 10 seconds, for example from about 1 to 10 seconds, preferably from about 2 to about 6.
The catalytic cracking process may be carried out in a fixed bed, moving bed, ebullated bed, slurry, transfer line (dispersed phase) or fluidized bed operation. Suitable regeneration temperatures include a temperature ranging from about 1100xc2x0 F. to about 1500xc2x0 F. (593xc2x0 C. to 816xc2x0 C.). Operating pressure typically ranges from about 0 to about 150 psig. An oxidizing agent is used to regenerate the partially deactivated (i.e., coked) catalyst. This agent will generally be an oxygen-containing gas such as air, oxygen and mixtures thereof. The partially deactivated (coked) catalyst is contacted with the oxidizing agent for a time sufficient to remove, by combustion, at least a portion of the carbonaceous deposit and thereby regenerate the catalyst in a conventional manner known in the art.
The cracked product will be high in light olefin content, particularly ethylene and propylene. The product will typically contain from about 1 wt. % to at least about 10 wt. % ethylene and from about 1 wt. % to at least about 10 wt. % propylene. Preferably, the product will contain at least about 15 wt. % ethylene and at least about 15 wt. % propylene, and more preferably at least about 30 wt. % ethylene and at least about 30 wt. % propylene. The product also preferably contains from about 0 wt. % to less than about 30 wt. % aromatics, more preferably less than about 25 wt. % aromatics, and most preferably less than about 20 wt. % aromatics. On the basis of the naphtha feed, a 10 wt. % reduction in ring compounds results in about a 10 wt. % increase in normal paraffin content in the ring opened product and about a 5 wt. % increase in light olefin yield in the cracked product.
The light olefins may be separated from the cracked products for use as feeds for processes such as oligimerization, polymerization, co-polymerization, ter-polymerization, and related processes (collectively referred to herein as xe2x80x9cpolymerizationxe2x80x9d) in order to form macromolecules. Such light olefins may be polymerized both alone and in combination with other species, in accordance with polymerization methods known in the art. In some cases it may be desirable to separate, concentrate, purify, upgrade, or otherwise process the light olefins prior to polymerization. Propylene and ethylene are preferred polymerization feeds. Polypropylene and polyethylene are preferred polymerization products made therefrom.
The Periodic Table of the Elements referred to herein appears on the inside cover page of the Merck Index, 12th Ed., Merck and Co., 1996.
This invention will be better understood with reference to the following examples, which are intended to illustrate specific embodiments.